


Kulto ng mga Multo

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Poltergeists, Romantic Comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Si Baekhyun at Irene ay mag-asawang kakalipat lang sa isang pinaglumaang mansyon. Akala nila ay sinwerte sila, ngunit hindi nila alam na kasama ng mansyong ito ay isang lipon ng mga makasariling multo na handang makipag-agawan hanggang pangalawang kamatayan.Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Poltergeist
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Byun Baekhyun, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Kulto ng mga Multo

_ Content Warning: Mentions of death, abuse, slavery, immolation, disembodiment _

* * *

“ **Ebarg, Hon ko. Ang ganda ng bahay na ito. Parang ang luwag!** ” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang nasa labas sila ng gate at tinitingnan ang facade ng napakalaking bahay sa harap nila.

Tunay nga naman na napakaganda talaga ng mansyon. Isa itong bahay na bato na punong-puno ng bintana ang ikalawang palapag. Isang ganap na Spanish ancestral house nga naman na kapag binuksan mo lahat ng bintana, kinabukasan ay may dengue ka na.

“ **Oo nga! Ang bait talaga sa atin ng tito mo sa tuhod,** ” banggit ni Irene sa kanyang asawa.

Matagal na kasi itong pinangarap ni Baekhyun and Irene. Magjowa pa lang sila noong college ay pinagnasaan na nila ang makatira sa mala-mansyon na bahay. At noong nagpakasal na nga sila, iniregalo na sa kanila ng tito-sa-tuhod ni Baekhyun ang luma nitong mansyon.

“ **Wala nang buhay na nakatira diyan,** ” ‘yan ang sabi ng matanda sa kanila. Siyempre natawa sila kasi sa isip nila, “ **Galing galing talaga magbiro ni Tito Leeteuk!** ”

Kaso hindi siya nagbibiro. Dahil habang silang mag-asawa ay nagsasaya sa may gate ng magiging bahay nila, may Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo na matalim ang tingin mula sa bintana ng attic.

“ **Ayt, what the fuck? Who the fuck? Why the fuck these living creatures in our house bro?** ” tanong ng gangster na multo na si Sehun kay Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo niya. 

Isang kampon sila ng kamultuhan sa napakalaking bahay na ito, kaya napag-isip-isip nila na mag-elect ng class officers para mapanatiling panatag ang nasabing bahay. At ito na nga, ika-130th ghost-year na ni Kyungsoo bilang lider ng  **_Kulto ng mga Multo_ ** .

Balik tayo sa current events. Nakayuko at nakikisilip lang si Sehun sa may kanang balikat ni Kyungsoo, kasi kahit maliit ang lider nila, nakaharang pa rin ang buong katawan nito sa buong bintana. Hindi naman makareklamo si Sehun, dahil ang pagsolo ng view sa bintana ng attic ay isa sa mga Supreme Ghost Master Rights ni Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo. Oo nga naman kasi, sino ba naman si Sehun para magreklamo, eh parte lang naman siya ng Tuesday Cleaners.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang rail ng bintana gamit ang kaliwang kamay at dahan-dahang tumingin sa sahig. “ **Hindi ko alam kung sino sila…** ” sagot ng lider ng mga multo. Marahan niyang iniangat ang ulo niya at tumingin ulit sa mag-asawang nag-i-IG story na ata sa labas, “ **pero masisiguro ko na pagsisisihan nila ang paggambala nila sa atin.** ” 

_ *dramatic fade to black* _

Masayang inilalabas ng mag-asawa ang mga gamit nila mula sa mga balikbayan boxes. Nailabas na nila ang mga damit na naghihimulmol, pati na rin ang mga kaldero na inorder sa Lazada. Pero kung tatanungin si Irene, mawala na ang lahat (kahit si Baekhyun pa ‘yan), huwag lang ang mga peke niyang chinaware na nailalabas lang kapag may okasyon.

“ **Hon, ang ganda talaga ng bahay ‘no?** ” wika ni Baekhyun na may halong tuwa habang tumitingin-tingin siya sa kisame na parang puro agiw pala.

“ **Oo nga eh. Ang laki pa. Maganda kaya ‘yong kwarto?** ” Tiningnan ni Irene si Baekhyun na may kaunting malisya habang pinupunasan ang mga minamahal niyang plato. Hindi niya aaminin, pero mas nalilibugan pa ata siya rito.

“ **Basta sana matibay ang kama,** ” sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang inaangat ang isang kilay.

Natawa sila pareho sa kabastusan nila. Sa sobrang lakas ng tawa nila ay biglang nautot si Baekhyun. Kung nililigawan pa lang niya si Irene ay mahihiya siya. Pero dahil mag-asawa na sila, ang tanging nasabi niya na lang ay, “ **Teka lang, najejerbaks ako.** ”

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa monoblock na kinauupuan niya at pumunta na sa banyo.

Maganda ang banyo, oo. May bathtub (wow sosyal), may shower head (with heater), may inidoro (malamang), at may bidet (ito talaga ‘yon eh). At sa harap naman ng inidoro ay may napakalaking salamin.

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun ay may dala na siyang bagong bukas na Safeguard. Hinubad niya na ang kanyang shorts at brief, umupo na sa inidoro, at sinimulan na ang paglayag ng mga submarino.

Patapos na siya noong napansin niya na parang may nakasulat ata sa salamin. Parang may singaw na hamog na nakabuo na lang bigla ng mga letra. Sinubukan niya itong basahin at hanapan ng kahulugan.

“ **Eu...eur...eureu...re..** ” Kita sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang paghihirap. “ **Eureu..reo..ng? Eureureong?!** ” 

“ **Tanga!** ” sigaw ng nagtatago sa bathtub na si Kyungsoo kahit hindi naman siya maririnig talaga ni Baekhyun.

“ **Umurong na kayo! ‘Yon ‘yong nakasulat!** ” pagpipilit ni Kyungsoo. “ **Umurong! Na! Kayo! Bwiset!** ” Galit na galit siya. Hindi kasi siya nagtagumpay sa plano niyang pananakot.

“ **Bakit kasi ‘** **_umurong na kayo_ ** **’ ‘yong isinulat mo? Ang komplikado. Tsaka bakit cursive? Mas lalong hindi naintindihan,** ” reklamo ng katabi niyang si Wendy, ang SK chairman at ang kanang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Oo, SK chairman. SK, as in Sangguniang Kamultuhan. 

“ **Sige nga, since nagmamagaling ka, anong maisusuggest mo na isulat?!** ” resbak ni Kyungsoo.

“ **Alis! A-L-I-S! ‘Yon lang! Napakasimple. Gets na nila ‘yon!** ” sagot niya kasabay ng pag-irap. Hindi marunong umirap si Kyungsoo kaya naramdaman niyang talo na siya rito. Nag walk-out na lang siya at nag-isip ng iba pang paraan upang mapatalsik ang mag-asawa sa mansyon.

Tuluyan na ngang natapos si Baekhyun sa pagbabawas at maghuhugas na sana ng puwit nang maisipan niyang maligo na lang din since medyo madungis na rin naman siya kakabuhat ng mga balikbayan boxes. Kaso bigla niyang naalala na wala pala siyang dalang sabon at shampoo kaya naisipan niyang tawagin ang kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa.

“ **Baby koooo?** ” mahinhin na tawag ni Baekhyun.

“ **Baby kooooOOOOOO?** ” pilit niya pang sinigaw noong naramdaman niyang hindi siya narinig ni Irene. Nagsilabasan ang mga ugat ni Baekhyun sa leeg na sa unang tingin ay aakalain mo na isa siyang puno ng balete.

“ **BABY KOOOOO—** ”

“ **ANO?!** ” biglang sabat ni Irene. Dahil ayon sa chismis, kapag daw may puno ng balete, kasama sa package ang isang galit na galit na white lady.

Base sa lakas ng boses ni Irene, mukhang nakatayo na siya sa labas ng banyo. Naiinis na naman ang babae kasi paniguradong may iuutos na naman sa kanya ang magaling niyang asawa. Ganyan kasi yan si Baekhyun. Kapag ‘Baby’ ang tawag, may ipapagawa ‘yan. 

“ **Ano na naman ang kailangan mo, ha Baekhyun Byun?** ” tanong niya ulit. By default, hindi naman talaga iritable si Irene. Bad timing lang talaga si Baekhyun kasi inaabala siya nito sa paglilinis niya ng paborito niyang mga platitong kulay ivory.

“ **Paabot naman ng Silka Papaya na sabon tsaka Clear shampoo, please Baby ko.** ”

“ **Bakit?** ” Halos mag-unibrow na si Irene dahil halo-halong pagkayamot at pagka-inis ang nararamdaman niya. Parang mina-migraine na kasi siya dahil sa sumisingaw na amoy mula sa banyo. Ang baho kasi. Sa sobrang baho ay baka kahit si Lusiper na nasa impyerno ay dudumog sa mundong ibabaw para magreklamo.

_ “ _ **_Ewan, Baby. Kakainin ko siguro,_ ** _ ” _ gusto sanang isagot ni Baekhyun, kaso alam niyang hindi matutuwa si Irene sa pagkapilosopo niya. Kaya ang nasabi niya nalang ay, “ **Maliligo na kasi ako, Baby. Safeguard lang dala ko rito eh.** ”

“ **Eh bakit hindi nalang ‘yan ang gamitin mo?** ” Hindi man nakikita ni Baekhyun pero ramdam niya na nakakunot na naman ang noo ni Irene. Pero kahit na takot siya sa asawa niya, may mga panahon talaga na kailangan niyang unahin ang kanyang sarili.

“ **Baby naman eh! Pang puwit lang ang Safeguard!** ”

Huminga ng malalim si Irene at naglakad na papunta sa isa sa mga balikbayan boxes para hanapin ang mga toiletries nila. Napag-isip-isip din kasi niya na tama naman si Baekhyun. Ang Safeguard ay para sa puwit. At ang sabon na ginamit sa puwit ay hindi dapat ginagamit sa mukha. (Unless mukha kang puwit?)

Kinuha niya ang kulay kahel na Silka Papaya na sabon pati na rin ang bughaw na Clear shampoo. Naglakad siya papunta sa banyo at kumatok. Bakit siya kumatok? Kasi kahit mag-asawa na sila, mahalaga pa rin ang consent.

“ **Oh, kunin mo na. Andito ako sa labas.** ”

“ **Baby, nasa inidoro pa rin ako! Di pa ako nakakapaghugas. Pasok ka na lang po, Baby ko.** ”

Sinubukang buksan ni Irene ang pintuan ngunit naka-lock.

“ **Hindi ko mabuksan,”** sabi niya habang kinakalikot ang door knob. **“Ni-lock mo ata eh.** ”

Napailing si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkakaalala niya, hindi naman niya ni-lock ang pinto. Ang hindi niya alam ay may humahagikhik na Wendy sa gilid niya.

“ **Habang hindi pa kami nakakaisip ng paraan para mapaalis kayo rito, pagtitripan ko muna kayo ng asawa mo,** ” ani ni Wendy. Mapang-asar ang mga ngiti niya at bigla na lang tumawa ng parang pangkontrabida.

_ *dramatic fade to black* _

Nagdaan ang mga araw at patuloy ang pagpaparamdam ng mga multo. Mula sa pagkatok sa mga pintuan hanggang sa pagtago ng lalagyan ng toothpick ay hindi pinalagpas nina Kyungsoo at Wendy.

Pero noong isang araw na nanonood ng nirentang-de-dibidi na pelikula ang mag-asawa, napikon si Kyungsoo dahil maingay nilang nginunguya ang kinakain nilang Nagaraya. Sa sobrang pikon niya ay bigla niyang nakalampag ang sofa na inuupuan ni Baekhyun at Irene.

“ **Ay, tipaklong ni** **ínà** **m** **ò** **!** ” sigaw ni Irene.

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa na nanlalaki ang mga mata.

“ **Sino gumalaw ng sofa?”** tanong ni Baekhyun.

“ **Alang naman ako?** ” pabalang na sagot ni Irene. Mukhang kasagsagan pa rin ng regla niya.

Napatingin sa paligid si Baekhyun.

“ **S-s-sino ka?** ” Lumunok siya dahil pinapalibutan na siya ng takot. Macho siya, oo, pero tao lang siya at natatakot din.

Sa isip ni Kyungsoo ay sapat na ang ginawa niya para pagbantaan ang mga nabubuhay. Quota na siya, ika nga. Tumalikod na siya at balak na sanang bumalik sa kanyang pag muni muni sa attic nang sinalubong siya ng nakainom na si Sehun. May supplier kasi ng Red Horse ang kulto, thanks to their External Affairs Officer na si Chanyeol.

“ **Yo bro bro! Whachudo?! Why you walkin out like that bro?! Lezgetdiz game on!** ”

“ **Pagod na’ko. Akyat na ako.** ”

“ **Goin’ home alreadeeh?! But this parteh’s just gettin’ starteeed!** ” Mukhang masaya si Sehun today. Sana all.

Ngunit tiningnan lang siya ng kanyang Supreme Ghost Master na parang hindi natutuwa sa mga pinagsasasabi niya. Sa isip ni Kyungsoo, “ **Pinaglihi ba ‘to sa Tomas Morato?** ”

Kaso naalala ni Kyungsoo na wala naman siyang pake talaga kaya ang nasabi niya na lang ay, “ **Ano ba ang balak mong gawin?** ”

Napangisi si Sehun. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa harap ng natatakot na mag-asawa. Kinuha niya ang remote ng TV at kinalikot ang mga pindutan.

Ikinagulat naman ito nina Baekhyun at Irene.

Nagulat sila dahil lumipat ang TV mode from DVD papuntang HDMI papuntang National Geographic Channel. Nagulat rin sila dahil nakikita nila na lumulutang ang remote ng kanilang TV. Pero pinakanagulat sila noong narealize nila na paano nila napapanood ang National Geographic eh hindi naman sila registered sa SKY cable?

“ **L-l-layuan n-niyo ka-m-mi!** ” pagbabanta ni Baekhyun. “ **H-h-hindi k-kami nat-tatakot s-sainyo!** ” Magkayakap ang mag-asawa. Nanginginig si Baekhyun, habang si Irene ay sinusubukang itago ang takot.

Malakas ata talaga ang tama ni Sehun dahil naisipan niya na gawin ang ipinagbabawal na teknik: ang kilitiin ang mga paa nina Baekhyun at Irene.

“ **He! He! He! Tikol, tikol, tikol!** ” pang-aasar ni Sehun habang kinikiliti ang mga paa ng mag-asawa.

Kumaripas ng takbo sina Baekhyun at Irene papuntang kwarto nila at ni-lock ang pinto. Akala naman talaga nila ay hindi nakakapasok ang mga multo sa kwarto kapag naka-lock ang mga pintuan.

“ **Shit, Hon. Mali ata na kinuha natin ang bahay na ito.** ” Paiyak na si Baekhyun. “ **Ibalik na lang kaya natin kay Tito Leeteuk?** ”

“ **Hunghang ka ba?** ” sagot ni Irene na may kasamang pagbatok. “ **Ang ganda ganda na ng bahay! ‘Yong mga kurtina naikabit ko na. Naayos ko na din lahat pati mga plato ko. Tapos aalis tayo?** ” Dahil kahit takot si Irene, siya parin ang ilaw ng tahanan. At bilang ilaw, tungkulin niya ang magbeastmode sa panenermon lalo na sa tatanga-tangang asawa.

“ **Hindi ka ba natatakot? Minumulto na tayo!** ” Pailing-iling si Baekhyun sa kwarto na kinalalagyan nila. Pinagmamasdan niya kung may nagsisiliparan pa rin ba na mga kagamitan.

“ **Mas matindi ang pride ko kaysa sa takot. Hindi ako papayag na aalis tayo rito, Baek!** ” sabi ng babae na puno ng paninindigan. Sa sobrang inis niya, naka-first name basis na siya sa asawa niya. Sa ikinaduwag naman kasi ni Baekhyun ay ‘yon naman ang ikinacompetitive ni Irene. Lalo pa naman tumatapang ang mga babae kapag nadadamay na ang mga chinaware nila.

“ **So anong plano mo, Hon?** ” may bahid ng pag-aalala sa boses ni Baekhyun.   
  


“ **Lalaban tayo,** ” sagot ni Irene habang lumalaki na ‘yong mga butas ng kanyang ilong — ang ultimong simbolo ng kapootan at kapusukan. “ **Nakapangalan sa atin ang mga papeles. Sa atin ang bahay na ito!** ”

_ *dramatic fade to black* _

Kalahating oras na ang nakalipas, at nakaupo na sa sofa at nagtatawanan sina Kyungsoo, Wendy, at Sehun. Sa lamesa sa harap nila ay may sampung bote na ng Red Horse. Naimpluwensyahan kasi ni Sehun si Kyungsoo na samahan siya na uminom, at nahatak pa talaga nila si Wendy sa kalokohan nila. 

Masaya silang nag-aasaran nang biglang lumabas ng kwarto sina Irene at Baekhyun. Si Irene ang nangunguna at may dala siyang crucifix.

“ **Katapusan niyo na, mga alagad ni Satanas!** ” pagbabanta ni Irene, habang si Baekhyun ay nakatago lang sa likod niya. Sa isip niya, ang hot talaga kapag dominant ang asawa niya.

Nagtinginan ang tatlong multo at biglang nagtawanan. “ **Alagad daw ni Satanas, amputa!** ” pang-aasar ni Wendy. Halos maiyak na sila kakatawa nang biglang magsimula na magdasal ng rosaryo si Irene.

“ **Hoy! Multo kami, hindi demonyo!** ” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang tumatawa pa rin. Lasing na lasing na talaga silang tatlo. Nakaka-low tolerance kasi maging multo.

Tinuloy lang nila ang pag-iinom at pakikipagkwentuhan tungkol sa nakaraang mga buhay nila, ngunit hindi nila masyado maintindihan ang isa’t isa dahil ang ingay ingay talaga ni Irene. Paano ba naman kasi, eh nirerecite niya ang tagalized version ng Apostles’ Creed.

Sa sobrang ingay niya ay lumabas na sa kanya-kanyang kwarto ang lahat ng miyembro ng Kulto ng mga Multo. Napuno ang sala ng isang daang bersyon ng pagrereklamo.

**“Hoy, sino ba ‘yan?! Pwedeng pakihinaan?”**

**“Bakit meron pa ring nagpapa-pasiyam?!”**

**“Punyeta naman, hindi ako makapagfocus sa porn ko.”**

Naramdaman nina Baekhyun at Irene na tumataas na ang balahibo sa likod ng leeg nila. Matapos magdasal ni Irene ay sumigaw siya, “ **Amin ang bahay na ito! Sa amin nakapangalan ang lupa at bahay! Kung mananatili kayo rito, ay magbayad kayo ng renta!** ”

Iba’t ibang klase ng pagdadabog ang narinig ng mag-asawa. Galit ang kulto sa paggagambala na ito. Nagulat ang dalawa noong may biglang nagtapon ng Ouija Board sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

Kinuha ni Irene ang board at isinet-up sa lapag. Itinaob niya ang baso at naglagay ng dalawang daliri sa taas nito. Pagkatapos nito ay tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid. Ngumisi siya at nagsalita. “ **Let’s do Fast Talk?** ”

Tuwang tuwa ang mga multo. Paborito kasi nila si Tito Boy Abunda.

Umupo si Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo sa harap ni Irene at ipinatong din ang kanyang mga daliri sa baso. Dali-daling minasahe ni Sehun ang likod ni Kyungsoo na akala mo naman ay bunong braso ang pinasok nito.

May malamig na ihip ng hangin na sumalubong bigla kay Baekhyun at Irene. Hindi man nakikita ng mag-asawa, pero mas mapang-asar ang ngiti sa kanila ng lider ng Kulto ng mga Multo.

_ *dramatic fade to black* _

Welcome to  **Fast Talk: Pakigalaw Ang Baso Edition** with Irene Hyun.

_ Irene:  _ **_Ilang taon na kayo rito?_ **

_ Baso: _ **_1...3...0._ **

“ **Shit. Ang tagal na nila,** ” ani ni Baekhyun. “ **Talo tayo sa taon.** ” Napangiti si Kyungsoo noong narinig niya ito.

_ Irene:  _ **_Ilan kayong nandito?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_1...0...0._ **

“ **Shit. Ang dami nila,** ” ani ulit ni Baekhyun. “ **Daig pa NCT.** ”

Napangiti naman si Sehun at bumulong sa katabi niyang si Wendy, “ **This gonna be ez peazy,** ” na agad namang tinanguan ng ngumingisi rin na si Wendy.

_ Irene: _ **_Bakit kayo nandito sa bahay na ito?_ **

_ Baso: _ **_K...U...L...O...T_ **

“ **Ay, mali!** ” sigaw naman bigla ni Kyungsoo.

“ **Huh? Kulot? Ano daw?** ” reklamo ni Baekhyun.

“ **Ano ba, Kyungsoo, ayusin mo naman kasi!** ” sigaw ni Wendy na may kasamang pagbatok sa kanya.

Hinimas naman ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya. “ **Pasensya sa typo. Muscle memory lang.** ”

Napabungisngis naman si Sehun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo at biglang bumulong ulit kay Wendy, “ **Guessin thiz leader has them kinks!** ” At napa-apir sa kanya si Wendy na all-out rin sa pang-aasar. Akala kasi nila ay sa mga ‘amateur blonde’ lang mahilig si Kyungsoo.

_ Irene:  _ **_Isa pa. Uulitin ko. Bakit kayo nandito sa bahay na ito?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_K...U...L...O...N...G_ **

Nagkatinginan sina Irene at Baekhyun.

_ Irene:  _ **_Kulong? Kinulong kayo rito?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_B...I...K...T...I...M...A_ **

_ Irene:  _ **_Biktima? Biktima ng?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_G...O...B...Y...E...R...N...O_ **

“ **Mga kaluluwang hindi pa natatahimik. Mga kaluluwang hindi nabigyan ng hustisya,** ” banggit ni Baekhyun kay Irene.

Napalunok ng malalim si Kyungsoo. Pansin niya rin na tumahimik ang mga miyembro ng kanilang kulto. Hindi naman nila choice talaga ang manirahan sa bahay na ito. Sadyang wala lang talaga silang mapuntahan dahil nakatali ang mga kaluluwa nila rito.

Nagnilay-nilay si Wendy sa tabi, ang mga ngiti niya kanina ay napalitan na ng galit at lungkot. 130 na taon na rin ang nakalipas ngunit naaalala niya pa rin ang mga paghihirap nila sa bahay na ito.

Nilampastangan sila ng kanilang pamahalaan. Ginawang alipin, trinato na parang hindi tao. Matapos silang pahirapan ay tsaka sila pinatay. Itinago ang kanilang mga bangkay, at kalaunan, ay binaon na rin sila sa limot. Walang naghanap, walang hustisya.

Matapos ang ilang minuto ng walang imik ay nagsalita ulit si Irene.

_ Irene:  _ **_Gusto niyo bang makaalis na rito?_ **

Dahan-dahan na iginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang baso.

_ Baso:  _ **_YES_ **

_ Irene:  _ **_Paano namin kayo matutulungan?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_B...A...H...A...Y_ **

“ **Aba naman pala, opo! Niloloko tayo nito eh. Gusto pa rin kunin ‘yong bahay natin,** ” ani ng dismayadong si Baekhyun. 

“ **Wait, hindi. Iba ata ang gusto nilang sabihin,** ” sagot ni Irene.

_ Irene:  _ **_Ano ang meron sa bahay na ito?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_K...A...L...A...N...S...A...Y_ **

Tumaas ang balahibo ng mag-asawa. All this time, natutulog sila sa bahay na puno ng mga kalansay.

_ Irene: _ **_Kapag inilibing namin kayo, matatahimik na ba kayo?_ **

_ Baso: _ **_YES_ **

Tumango si Irene at tiningnan ang kanyang asawa. Ngayon, alam na nila kung ano ang dapat nilang gawin.

_ *dramatic fade to black* _

Kinabukasan ay nagsimula na ang mag-asawa sa kanilang misyon. Isang daang kalansay ang hahanapin nila.

“ **Saan tayo magsisimula?** ” tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi man niya sinasabi, pero halata na sa mukha niya na parang pagod na siya agad kahit hindi pa nagsisimula. Tatamad-tamad kasi talaga ‘yang si Baekhyun. Siguro ganon talaga kapag buong kabataan mo ay wala kang ginawa kundi magCounter-Strike.

Nakarinig sila ng tuloy-tuloy na katok mula sa isang pintuan sa unang palapag. Mukhang itinuturo na ng mga multo kung saan maghahanap. Sa isip ni Baekhyun, “ **Ayos pala ‘to, parang PBB.”** Siyempre tuwang tuwa siya sa sarili niyang joke kaya ginatungan pa niya.  **“Yes, Big Brother. Handa na po kami sa aming unang weekly task.** ”

Hinanap nila ang tunog at napunta sila sa storage sa ilalim ng hagdanan. Bubuksan na sana ni Baekhyun ang pintuan ng storage nang makaramdam siya ng kurot sa kamay.

“ **Aray! Ba’t naman nangungurot?** ”

Di nagtagal ay may nakita silang naglelevitate na isang ginintuang susi, mga face masks, dalawang pares ng gloves, at tsaka isang bote ng Lysol Citrus Meadows Scent.

“ **Ah,** ” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, “ **salamat.** ” Napatawa si Irene habang sinusuot ang kanilang PPE.

Kinuha ni Irene ang ginintuang susi at sinubukan nang buksan ang pintuan. Huminga muna siya ng malalim.

“ **Teka!** ” pagsasabat ni Baekhyun. Dali-dali siyang pumunta ng cabinet at kinuha ang Ouija Board.

“ **Ikaw na rito, ako na riyan,** ” sabi niya kay Irene. Tumango si Irene kasi sa wakas ay tumatapang na ang asawa niya.

Sinet-up ni Irene ang Ouija Board sa pinakamalapit na lamesa at tinawag na ang lider ng Kulto ng mga Multo.

Agad namang umupo sa harap niya si Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo kasama sina SK Chairman Wendy at ang commoner na si Sehun.

_ Irene:  _ **_May kalansay ba sa loob?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_YES_ **

_ Irene:  _ **_Ilan?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_S...A...M...P...U_ **

**“Sampu daw!** ” sigaw ni Irene kay Baekhyun.

“ **Shit. Ang dami. Sige, buksan ko na.** ”

Biglang nagvibrate ang baso. “ **Teka!** ” sigaw ulit ni Irene kay Baekhyun. “ **May gusto pa ata silang sabihin.** ”

_ Irene:  _ **_Ano ang nais ninyong iparating?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_L...Y...S...O...L_ **

Natawa si Irene. Kahit pala multo, nababahuan din. Nagkaka-allergic rhinitis din kaya sila?

“ **Magspray ka raw muna ng Lysol.** ” Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun. Noong amoy Citrus Meadows na ang buong palapag ay binuksan na niya ang pintuan.

Sa loob ng maliit na storage area ay may isang malaking black na bag. Dali-dali namang inilabas ni Baekhyun ito at idinala papunta sa garahe. Rinig na rinig ang kalampag ng mga buto sa loob habang bitbit niya ito palabas. Hindi man niya alam, pero may sampung kaluluwa na nakangiti at naeexcite habang sinusundan siya palabas ng bahay.

  
  


Ilang araw ang nagdaan at dumami nang dumami ang mga nakukuha nilang kalansay. Nakakalahati na nina Baekhyun at Irene ang kanilang misyon, at mukhang sanay na sanay na sila sa presensya ng mga multo.

“ **May nandito ba sa banyo?** ” tanong ni Baekhyun habang naliligo. “ **Paabot naman ng tuwalya pretty please!** ”

At wala pang isang minuto ay may lumilipad nang tuwalya sa kanya. “ **Thank you, dear!** ” banggit ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha niya ang nasabing tuwalya.

Ang lambing lambing ni Baekhyun sa multo, pero ang hindi niya alam ay tinatrashtalk na pala siya nito. “ **Ay, juts pala siya?** ” sabi ng multo sabay hagikhik.

Ganoon din si Irene. Dahil si Irene ang gumagawa ng gawaing bahay, tinutulungan siya ng mga multo sa paglilinis. Para tuloy siyang si Snow White, at si Baekhyun ang nag-iisang dwarf.

Ganito sila araw-araw. Kahit hindi alam ng mag-asawa ang mga pangalan ng mga multong nakakahalubilo nila, magkakasundo pa rin sila sa mga kaganapan sa bahay. Nagtutulungan sila, at para na silang isang napakalaking pamilya.

  
  


“ **Aight, lezgo my brodies!** ” sigaw ni Sehun habang hinahalungkat ni Baekhyun at Irene ang mga buto niya mula sa isang ataul sa attic. Nang makuha ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bungo, napangiti bigla si Sehun. “ **Whoaah, who that drippin’ in finesse?! Artistahen the bones!** ”

Totoo naman. Artistahin nga naman talaga ang itsura ni Sehun. Kung ikaw ba naman ay produkto ng isang mestisong mayaman na Espanyol at isang napakagandang dalagang Pilipina, magtataka ka talaga kapag lumaki kang pangit. 

“ **Parang gago naman ‘to,** ” sagot ni Wendy. “ **Ang tagal naman niyan! Bakit kasi pakalat-kalat ‘yong mga buto mo?!** ”

Dahil kahit pang-ASAP Gigger Boys ang kapogian ni Sehun, pinaniniwalaan ng mga sinaunang Espanyol na ‘men are not created equal.’ Pinaniniwalaan nila na ang mga Espanyol ay lubos na nakatataas sa mga Pilipino, at ang mga katulad ni Sehun ay isang malaking abomination. Sa mga mata nila, kasuklam-suklam ang pagkatao ni Sehun. Kaya noong oras na ng kanyang kamatayan, ano ang nangyari?  **“Hatiin ‘yan sa dalawa. Paghiwalayin ang mga hindi dapat na magkasama,”** ‘yan ang naging hatol sa kanya.

Sasagot na sana si Sehun kaso narinig nila bigla na nagsalita si Irene. May respeto kasi sila kay Irene. Pero kay Baekhyun, wala masyado.

“ **Oh, ikaw na dyan ha,”** banggit niya kay Baekhyun na busy magtipon ng mga buto ni Sehun.  **“Sino na next?** ” sunod na tanong naman ni Irene sa hangin habang pinagmamasdan ang kwarto.

Dali-dali namang kumatok si Wendy sa isang cabinet sa attic, at sinundan naman ni Irene ang tunog. Pinanood ni Wendy si Irene na kunin ang mga buto niya, at hindi niya napigilang umiyak. Kahit naman na matapang ang pinapakitang personna ni Wendy ay iyakin talaga siya. Lalo na kasi, sa lahat ng miyembro ng Kulto ng mga Multo, siya ang may pinakagumugusto nang umalis sa bahay na ito.

Masalimoot ang kwento ni Wendy, ang pangalawang Gabriela Silang. Kaso ang pinagkaiba, kung gaano ang ikinabilis ng pagkamatay ni Gabriela ay ‘yon naman ang ikinatagal ng kanya. Ikinulong siya sa aparador, ginutom, hanggang sa sinukuan nalang siya ng kanyang katawan. Isang matagal at makahayop na pagkamatay. Habang lahat ng mga kasamahan niya ay sumakabilang-buhay na, siya ay humihinga pa rin, buhay na buhay, at inaantay ang kanyang napakatagal na kamatayan.

‘Yan ang kanyang parusa, hindi lang dahil isa siyang mandirigma, hindi lang dahil parte siya ng himagsikan.

‘Yan ang kanyang parusa, dahil isa siyang babae.

  
  


Matapos ang dalawang linggo, pang-99 na katao na ang nakuha nila. “ **Last one!** ” excited na pagbatid ni Baekhyun.

“ **Game! Ready na ako!** ” ipinagpatuloy niya. Nag-aantay din si Irene, ngunit wala silang katok na narinig.

“ **Hello?** ” tanong ni Baekhyun habang tumitingin-tingin sa paligid.

Noong nakaramdam sila ay pumunta sila sa kinalalagyan ng Ouija Board.

_ Irene:  _ **_Nasaan ang ika-isang daan?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_W...A...L...A_ **

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.

_ Irene:  _ **_Bakit wala?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_S...U...N...O...G_ **

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa.

Sa paligid nila ay siyamnapu’t siyam na multo na nanonood, at sa harap nila ay si Kyungsoo  — a ng tanging multo na walang kalansay. Bilang lider ng lipon nila, pinagpasyahan ng pamahalaan na sunugin siya ng buhay sa harap ng kanyang mga pinamumunuan. Isang mapait na alaala na nais na sanang kalimutan ni Kyungsoo.

Kung tutuusin, pwedeng-pwede na si Kyungsoo umakyat kina Jesus Christ. Ngunit bilang lider ng kulto bago pa man sila maging multo, gusto niyang panagutan ang nangyari sa kanyang mga miyembro. “ **Lider hanggang sa huli,** ” ‘yan ang paniniwala ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


_ Irene:  _ **_Meron ba kaming pwedeng gawin na katumbas ng libing?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_H...U...S...T...I...S...Y...A_ **

Tumango sina Irene at Baekhyun. Kahit 130 years na silang wala sa mundo ng mga nabubuhay, hustisya, at hustisya pa rin, ang gusto nilang maasam.

At iyon din mismo ang ipinangako sa kanila ng mag-asawa.

  
  


Tapos na nilang pagkumpulin at ilagay ang mga buto sa hinukay na lupa sa likod ng bahay. Hindi man rinig ni Baekhyun at Irene, pero marami nang umiiyak na mga multo sa palibot nila. Hindi kasi nila inexpect na dadating sila sa araw na ito, ang araw na makakamit nila ang kalayaan at kapayapaan.

Sa harap ng mag-asawa ay si Supreme Ghost Master Kyungsoo. Siya ay nakangiti. At parang nag-outfit change pa ata dahil naka-barong na siya. At naka-gel pa.

Sa huling pagkakataon ay inilabas ni Irene ang Ouija Board. Inilapag niya ito sa lamesa ng gazebo na malapit sa pinaghukayan. Tumabi sa kanya si Baekhyun at sinamahan siyang hawakan ang nakataob na baso. 

_ Baekhyun:  _ **_Basta, sabihin niyo kay Lord Jesus na +100 Heaven Points kami ah?_ **

_ Baso:  _ **_K_ **

Napakunot ng ilong si Baekhyun. Mukhang may favoritism talaga ang kulto dahil kay Irene lang sila sumasagot ng maayos. Tumawa si Irene at sinundan ang pagbibilin ni Baekhyun.

_ Irene:  _ **_Sisiguraduhin namin na kayo na ang una at huling makakaranas ng dahas sa bahay na ito._ **

_ Baso:  _ **_S...A...L...A...M...A...T_ **

Panatag ang loob ng mga multo dahil mukhang itinadhana nga ata na makuha nina Baekhyun at Irene ang mansyon. Panatag sila dahil alam nilang pananatilihin ng mag-asawa na nakatayo ang bahay. Dahil kahit itinayo ang napakalaking bahay na ito para gawing bahay-alipin, kailanman ay hindi hihilingin ng mga multo na gibain ang nasabing bahay. Dahil ang bahay na bato na ito ang simbolo ng kanilang laban, ang pagpapatunay na may isang daang Pilipino na inialay ang buhay para sa kalayaan.

Tumatagaktak na ang pawis ni Baekhyun dahil sa paghuhukay sa ilalim ng init ng araw. Gusto na sana niyang maligo, pero bigla siyang nalungkot noong narealize niya na wala na palang mag-aabot ng tuwalya sa kanya sa banyo mamaya. Ngayon palang ay namimiss na niya ang mga multo, at sa totoo lang ay iniiwasan niyang umiyak (kasi nga macho siya). Kaya nagkunwari siya na tumitingin-tingin lang sa paligid habang kumukurap-kurap ng sobrang bilis. Idinaan niya nalang tuloy ang lungkot sa pakikipagbiruan.  **“Hon, dapat pala may Zesto Orange tayo para complete libing experience.”**

Gumalaw ulit ang baso. Pinagmasdan ito ng mag-asawa at dahan-dahang binasa ang huling mensahe ng kulto.

_ Baso:  _ **_P...A...A...L...A...M_ **

Napangiti sila. Tumayo na si Baekhyun at kinuha ulit ang pala para simulan na ang paglilibing sa mga buto.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto ay natapos na niyang ibalik lahat ng lupa sa pinaglibingan. Naglagay na siya ng isang bouquet ng puting mga bulaklak sa itaas. Puting bulaklak naman, dahil buong buhay nila ay nasanay sila sa pulang watawat.

“ **Magpahinga na kayo,”** bulong ni Baekhyun sa puntod.  **“Pangako namin na hindi kami makakalimot. Sa bawat pang-aabuso, sa bawat pagdanak ng dugo, hinding-hindi kami makakalimot.”**

Napatigil siya at huminga ng malalim. Nilapitan siya ni Irene at hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay. Siyempre malapit na ang ending kaya sweet na sila.

Nagkatinginan bigla ang mag-asawa at ngumiti sa isa’t isa. Kung hindi lang dugyutin ang itsura ni Baekhyun ay matatalo na sana nila ang JaDine.

Tumango si Baekhyun kay Irene na para bang tinatanong kung handa na siya. Tumango si Irene pabalik at hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ng kanyang asawa. Tumingin si Baekhyun pabalik sa puntod at dahan-dahang bumulong,

  
  


**“Paalam,**

“ **Kulto ng mga Multo** .”  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
